


Deanna's Treatment

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/F, Fucked Up, Lesbians in Space, Short One Shot, Smut, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Mirror Beverly gives alternate universe Deanna a surprisingly effective medicine





	Deanna's Treatment

This new woman has been doing much better lately. 

I have no idea what happened to my Deanna--all I know is that she and this new Deanna have switched places neatly and cleanly--and permanently. 

Might as well make the best of it. 

Not that there wasn’t a trial period. She had a lot of adjustments to do: learning that on this ship, rank is not a title so much as a threat, a challenge to the lowly cadet who is just itching to murder you for your spot---learning that on this ship, women choose to proudly highlight their bellies with a golden midriff sash, not to hide them under drab uniform fabric like in her universe---learning that on this ship, she is my wife, and as the chief medical officer’s woman, she will have to behave as such. 

She was ill accustomed at first. 

She would try to interfere with my work when she thought my methods of chemically-encouraged interrogation were ‘unethical,’ she would whine about being isolated in my quarters all day, and when I came home from my shift everyday to my lovely little wife? She would cry, sob like a baby as I found myself forcibly removing that little sash and those thin panties, caging her legs in between mine, jamming my fingers up her vagina and shoving my tongue down her throat like usual. This woman would not dampen until minutes of fingering were underway, and then when my pointer finger finally pried an orgasm out of her, she would squirm underneath my weight, whining with each unwilling squirt out of the clitoris I’d rubbed raw off of this girl. 

As a doctor, the Empire has taught me one thing above all:

If you can manipulate someone’s body with the tools at your disposal, you can make them do almost anything. 

I made it a pleasant mix: central nervous system depressants, psychoactive elements, proto-sexual chemicals, even a little Saurian Brandy thrown in there to spice her up. 

And what an effective solution my little invention has been. She screamed desperately when I shoved the needle of the syringe into her arm, but since the serum has spread around her bloodstream, I have noticed drastic changes. 

Now, her sex drive almost equals mine--the moment I walk into my quarters, she’ll already have her skirt at her knees, masturbating furiously in anticipation of my arrival, screeching when she sees me at the doorway, jerking off her clothes madly, giving a high-pitched whine when I tease her with my slow, slow undressing. 

She’s even starting to resort to delightfully low depths to satisfy her need. 

I’ve been making good money, renting her out to my friends: charging Will, Geordi, Tasha, Worf, and even the Captain for nights with her, advertising her desperation for sex by forcing her to parade around the halls of the ship in sexy lingerie before I feed her. 

I have no intention of stopping her treatment.


End file.
